


Пока для важных вопросов не время

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream World, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Не только маленький Лалли может задавать неудобные вопросы.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Пока для важных вопросов не время

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Так какая ты сова?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350208) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Shandy_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K). 



Отражение в глади воды почти идеально чёткое: серая громада скал, расписанная узором зелёных мхов и белёсых лишайников, рыжеватые стволы сосен, оплетающих камни корнями, и между ними — одиночные ели, тощие и встрёпанные. 

Коричнево-рыже-серо-зелёная, будто чуть приглушённая палитра, на которой яркими брызгами — желтые цветы кувшинок у берега. Если присмотреться, сквозь прозрачную воду можно разглядеть, как их стебли уходят вглубь, до самого дна.  
Здесь всегда тихо и безветренно ( _почти всегда — но о том шторме не хочется вспоминать_ ) и тонкая грань между теплом и прохладой, так что можно сидеть прямо на земле или камнях и не замёрзнуть.

Рейнир, кажется, проводит в чужом пространстве сна больше времени, чем в своём. Ведь у него — зелёные холмы и бестолковые овцы, то, что двадцать лет было единственной жизнью, какую он знал; всё то же, что и в реальности. Хотя в реальности сейчас ещё Рейкьявик и академия Сейд — но это тоже Исландия, которую Рейнир хоть и любит, но которой ему теперь недостаточно.

Поэтому он рад, что Онни разрешил приходить в свой сон.

Очень рад, потому что пока Онни в Кеуруу, а он в академии Сейд, увидеться в реальности невозможно — но он хотел бы видеться. А Онни... наверное, хотя бы не против, раз не стал требовать ничего вроде «не чаще раза в месяц», только предложил условие — не больше трёх вопросов за ночь.

Отчасти это шутка, и когда они разговорятся, никто не считает вопросы; но отчасти — всерьёз, заставляет задуматься, что важно, а что не очень, о чём нужно говорить, а о чём нет.

Иногда Рейнир не использует даже три вопроса: сон Онни настраивает на молчание — спокойное, не тягостное. Иногда, прежде чем идти к Онни, он заходит за Лалли: договорились раз в неделю, чтобы тот мог повидаться с кузеном хоть во сне, а не обходиться редкими письмами из Швеции. Лалли порой не то что трёх вопросов — трёх слов не говорит, устраивается, положив голову Онни на колени, и то ли дремлет, то ли думает о чём-то своём.

Когда-нибудь одним из вопросов Рейнира, возможно, станет: «А мне можно сесть так же?». ( _И если ответом будет «нет», он не спросит, почему, даже если у него ещё останутся вопросы в запасе._ )

Но сейчас он спрашивает совсем другое, то, что совершенно не важно, но любопытно уже давно:

— Слушай, Онни... а какая ты сова?

Рейнир видел полярную сову и ушастую сову, но птица Онни — другая. Такие, может быть, и вовсе не водятся в Исландии, только в Финляндии? Он хотел бы узнать больше... об Онни, о Финляндии, обо всём. Пока не настало время для важных вопросов.

Онни медленно переводит на него взгляд, задумчивый и тяжёлый, так что Рейнир на секунду пугается: может, нельзя было спрашивать, может, это не принято, неприлично у финских магов так интересоваться чужим луонто? Глупо, ведь они уже пришли к равновесию насчёт неуместных вопросов, и если Рейнир ляпнет что-то не то, Онни просто не ответит — объяснит, почему, или молча покачает головой.

И всё же тот выглядит недовольным — немного, смутно. Хотя недовольство ли это, или, может, неловкость? Онни отводит взгляд и отвечает с видимой неохотой:

— Просто сова. Какая разница?

А Лалли фыркает, не открывая глаз:

— Упрямая он сова. Очень упрямая. Ни за что не скажет прямым текстом, что до сих пор сам не знает.


End file.
